warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
C. L. Werner
thumb|242x242px Clint Lee Werner 'nació en Nueva York, donde se crió en una casa con su familia. De pequeño ya tenía la predilección de jugar con miniaturas de soldados imaginándose sus propias batallas. En el ’79 se mudó con su familia a San Bernadino, California, lugar del que por lo visto, no guarda un buen recuerdo. Envuelto de un ambiente hostil, y de suma delincuencia, tuvo sus años de formación. Consiguió evadirse de aquel mundo leyendo novelas de fantasía, ficción y aventuras. De este modo recibió la influencia de autores como Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Doyle, Bram Stoker, Edgar A. Poe, H.G. Wells, y sobretodo de Lovecraft. Éste último, le abrió la puerta que le descubrió un nuevo elenco de escritores: Clark Ashton Smith, Ray Bradbury, Robert Bloch, Henry S. Whitehead, Fritz Leiber y Michael Moorcock. Pero, a parte de todos éstos, de quien recibió la mayor influencia fue de Robert E. Howard, quién le aportó su estilo de prosa agresiva y sin superfluas descripciones. Fue entonces cuando allí, en California, decidió realizar estudios de periodismo. Durante su carrera, tuvo la oportunidad de ver en persona a Ray Bradbury. Ese encuentro fue crucial para su vida, ya que éste, con sus consejos, le dio un gran impulso en su carrera. Se dedicó a escribir pastiches “lovecraftianos”, e historias de terror para variadas y pequeñas publicaciones de prensa. Pero su primera aportación lucrativa en el mundo literario fue en 2001, para la ya desaparecida revista “Inferno!”, en la cual en el nº22 le publicaron una historia titulada “A Choice of Hatreds” (Una Elección de Odios), escrita en 1999. Este relato marcó las primeras pinceladas de Matthias Thulmann, uno de sus más famosos personajes. thumb|276px|left Después de varias intervenciones para la revista, sus redactores le ofrecieron la posibilidad de realizar su primera novela. El resultado de aquella propuesta fue “Dinero Sangriento”, la primera de las aventuras de Brunner el Cazarrecompensas. Desde entonces, su pluma ha sido responsable de crear una amplia gama de personajes, y parece que no haya criatura en el universo Warhammer que se le resista. Hoy día, el estado de Arizona, cuyas baldías y calurosas tierras están plagadas de serpientes de cascabel, monstruos de gila y otros desagradables reptiles, es el hogar de este hombre. Werner es adicto a los juegos de mesa de tablero, basados en simulacros de batalla, de los cuales está siempre creando e imaginando nuevos modos, nuevas interpretaciones, y nuevas reglas. Cuando no se encuentra jugando, se entretiene con su gran biblioteca de terror y fantasía, donde incluye además una amplia colección de filmes de ciencia ficción y misterio. Encontrando nuevos modos de asegurar el dominio de la Rata Cornuda, C. L. Werner, como para Brunner, parece que no haya ninguna criatura demasiado vil con la que hacer transacciones. Se rumorea que ahora está vagando entre los cementerios de Sylvania en busca de material “fresco” para próximos cuentos de oscura aventura en el cruel mundo de Warhammer. Biblograbía Relatos para la revista Inferno! *A Choice of Hatreds (nº 22, enero 2001), reimpreso en “Lords of Valour”, y en “Tales of the Old World”. *The Small Ones (nº 26, septiembre 2001), reimpreso en “Way of the Dead”. *The Doom that came to Wulfhafen (nº29, marzo 2002), reimpreso en “Tales of the Old World”. *What price vengeance (nº33, noviembre 2002), reimpreso en “Way of the Dead”. *Meat wagon (nº35, marzo 2003), reimpreso en “Swords of the Empire”. *Wind of Change (nº39, noviembre 2003). *Sickhouse (nº46, enero 2005), reimpreso en “The cold hand of Betrayal”. Warhammer 'Brunner el Cazarrecompensas *Dinero Sangriento *Sangre y Acero *La Sangre del Dragón *Brunner el cazarrecompensas (edición coleccionista) *What Price Vengeance (Short Story) (2002) *Sickhouse (Short Story) (2006) *Wolfshead (Short Story) (2010) 'Mathias Thulmann, el cazador de brujas' *Witch Hunter *Witch Finder *Witch Killer *Mathias Thulmann, Witch Hunter (2008) –edición coleccionista que contiene: la trilogía del cazabrujas, y los relatos de “A Choice of Hatreds”, “Meat wagon”, y el inédito “Witch Work”. *A Choice of Hatreds (Historia corta) *Meat Wagon (Historia corta) *Witch Work (Historia corta) 'Thanquol y Destripahuesos' *El vidente gris *El templo de la serpiente *Thanquol's Doom *Mind-Stealer (Historia corta) *Thanquol Triumphant (Historia corta) 'Chaos Powers' *Palace of the Plague Lord *Blood for the Blood God 'Las Crónicas de Malus Darkblade' *Deathblade: A Tale of Malus Darkblade *The Blood Price (Historia corta) 'Tiempo de Leyendas: The Black Plague' *Dead Winter *Blighted Empire *Wolf of Sigmar *Plague Priest (Historia corta) *Plague Doktor (Historia corta) *A Question of Faith (Historia corta) *The Last Man (Historia corta) Otras novelas de Warhammer *Vermintide, junto a Bruno Lee. *Runefang *Forged by Chaos -segunda parte de la novelización del videojuego on-line Warhammer, Age of Reckoning; la primera ha salido en castellano: “Caos en el Imperio” por Anthony Reynolds- *Warhammer Heroes: Wulfrik *Wolfshead, para el tomo recopilatorio "Death & Dishonour", editado por Alex Davis, Nick Kyme y Lindsey Priestley. *The Hour of Shadows *The Red Duke *Curse of the Phoenix Crown, tercera entrega de la trilogía Tiempo de Leyendas: La Guerra de la Venganza. Enlaces *Página oficial. *Pagina Black Library. *Facebook. *Entrevista (inglés) Categoría:Escritores Categoría:Brunner el Cazarrecompensas